Revenge In Iwa
by SkywalkerRevan
Summary: Naruto finds out what really happened October 10th, and does not take it lightly. Years of pain and suffering mixed with lies from the man he trusts most, lead to extreme measures. He will have his revenge and with the people no one would expect. Bloodline/Summoning/Slightly Dark/Naruto. Harem. Rated M for Language, Graphic Description, and Potential Adult Content. (On-Pause)
1. Enough

This is my first FanFic ever so please don't be to harsh, I know it's not that good. If you have tips please let me know. In this story their will be a harem of five girls, names will be released later. Once again this is my first attempt at writing FanFic so don't expect something super amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything really. Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Revenge In Iwa

It was a peaceful and calm night in the village of Konohagakure. There was a full moon out, and millions of stars could be seen in the sky. A light breeze could be felt and observed if you watched the abundant trees surrounding the village slowly sway side to side. Too many, this night could be considered "perfect." To others it could be seen as an average night in their beloved village. That was how most of the village saw the night at least.

A certain young man could not say the same though. Well, he could say it was just an average night, but his "average night" was much more different and dark than others. This individual was the most hated and despised person in the village. He was the eight year old "demon scum of Konoha," Naruto Uzumaki.

In appearance Naruto was something that under normal circumstances a woman would see and then immediately want to pick up and cuddle, while squealing "kawaii." He had smooth spiky golden blonde hair that was surprisingly soft, as well as two spiky locks adorning the sides of his head. Overall it looked like a shorter version of the Yondaime Hokage's hair.

He had two pools of amethyst for eyes. His face was slightly pointed, yet slightly round in an almost perfect combination. The features that would cause him to be cuddled in the first place, were the three whisker marks on each cheek that gave him the ultimate kawaii look.

Besides his facial features, Naruto was of average height for his age and quite thin. Most of the baby fat still usually on children his age was gone. The reason, being the constant "runs" he was forced to take.

In fact he was on a "run" right now with a few guests. This was the second this week, and Naruto was running as fast as he could. These guests were a few drunk villagers brandishing weapons such as kitchen knives, shattered glass bottles, and various metal tools. Leading the group was a drunk chunin, who really shouldn't of been chunin because of his lack of skills. The chunin was running with a recently sharpened kunai, loosely gripped in his hand, that was intended to cause immense pain to his prey. Luckily for Naruto, the chunins drunken state hindered his speed, making him move in a pace equal with the villagers behind him.

While he wouldn't look behind him, since it might slow him down, he guessed there were eight of them. Although he knew one was a ninja because of the chunin jacket he caught a glimpse of before, which was extremely bad. He had been running for five minutes now, and while he wasn't tired, it was only a matter of time for him to make a wrong turn.

Through his sensitive hearing and the quieting of their footsteps. The blonde noticed the distance between his pursuers and himself was increasing. He made a quick turn into an alley and proceeded to continue following it, while making random turns in the branches of alleys he was running through. He had thought he had lost them and gave a mental cheer until he was forced to stop because of the dead end he was faced with.

The sounds of footsteps became louder and louder as he simply stood frozen and hoped they would make a wrong turn and he could finally lose them. Luck was not on his side though because it turned out the chunin had a sensor ability. While not very strong, it was still enough to easily find Naruto, considering how large his reserves were, and how potent of an aura he gave off. Panic and fear coursed through Naruto's body as the group rounded the last corner and came face to face with himself.

The chunin let a smirk appear on his face as he slowly walked towards the boy who was frozen in fear. Internally the chunin was giddy, for soon the demon would know the pain it caused him, when it killed his wife eight years ago. The grip on the chunins kunai increased as he shoved Naruto into the wall and in a swift movement lifted the boy's hand above his head, and thrusted the kunai through it and into the wall, pinning him. As quickly as the first, a second was pierced through Naruto's other hand symmetric to the original. Two more kunai were pulled out and driven into Naruto's feet, rendering him unable to escape.

As the chunin looked up at the "demon brat" hoping to see pain on its features, he only found a face devoid of emotion. This resulted in a wide smirk and a new goal to formulate. Make this as painful as possible.

He brought his fist into Naruto's stomach, while staring into his eyes, only to find no change. The chunin backed up and announced they could do anything they wanted, except killing the demon, since death would be letting it off easy, and they had been told the demon would change back into the fox, if it's human form was killed.

The drunken villagers that were watching with vicious grins lined up and each took turns dishing out "justice" to the demon. They stabbed him in non lethal places as well as delivered painful punches and kicks. One man even lit a lighter and proceeded to heat up the end of his knife and sear it into the blonde.

Soon a few curious villagers who were looking for the source of commotion they heard found the scene and even joined in. After ten minutes of torture even more joined and now there were around 20 villagers getting revenge on the demon.

Despite the immense pain coursing through his small body, Naruto didn't give them the satisfaction of showing it. He took it and only focused on the near future when they would leave him to rot. Besides, compared to some of the "sessions" he had been through, this felt like they were tickling him.

A deep voice laced with hatred boomed through his mind. " **Kit, why do you allow them to do this to you? Why not take my power and destroy them? We both know you want too."**

Naruto let a sigh escape in his mind. "You know I can't Kurama. The council will make me out as the villain and probably have me executed or something." In response the giant fox scoffed and continued keeping the boy's body from bleeding to death.

Over the past two years Naruto had developed a sort of close friendship towards the strongest creature in the world, who happened to live in him. They weren't the best of friends, but they held respect for each other and cared for each other. Kurama claimed he didn't care what happened to the blonde, but Naruto knew the furball was actually a big softy at heart and did care. Throughout the day, when Naruto did whatever he did, they usually talked about all different kinds of things, usually Kurama's past. When Naruto was asleep or….taking a nap from one of his "runs." He would enter his mindscape that was now a huge forest, scaled to accommodate the fox, and filled with large lakes and rivers. Kurama was especially grateful since being stuck in a sewer for three generations was getting old. Overall they were partners in a way and it was a good thing since they would be stuck together for a long time.

 _Flashback - About 2 Years Ago_

A six year old boy could be seen lying in a pool of blood near the edge of the village. His hair was soaked with the warm thick liquid he laid in, while his skin seemed to be painted in the same dark red substance. He was slowly drifting into blissful unconsciousness after having another weekly beating. A frown could be seen on his bruised and broken face, and if you looked close enough, a few tears could be seen rolling down his cheeks. He had gone through two years of countless torture and only one question always circulated into his mind at these moments, "why me?" That was his last thought before unconsciousness overtook him. Although it would be a little different this time.

Naruto seemed to wake up at the end of tunnel. He lifted himself up and noticed the floor was covered in a few inches of water. He looked around a little more with an odd sense of deja-vu going through his head. That was when it struck him. He was in the sewers of Konoha. He had been in here a few times to hide from the mobs of villagers and had become familiar with the place. He looked down to see all his injuries were healed, just like they always were after he woke up. The blonde was curious though as to why he was in the sewer when the last place he remembered being in was a clearing at the edge of the village. Shrugging it off, he started to walk in the only path available to hopefully find an exit.

He had been walking for a few minutes now and still couldn't find an exit and oddly the sewer didn't branch off and remained strait. He was starting to become annoyed when he saw what looked like an opening in the distance. Quickly he began to run towards the opening and after what felt like hours he reached it.

Slowing down to a walk he entered the opening, which on the other side was actually a huge room. In fact the room was so huge he could say it was the biggest room he had ever seen, which wasn't really much to begin with. He looked to the far end to see giant bars reaching the ceiling resembling the front of a cage. The ceiling itself was hundreds of feet high, while the width of the room was about about the same as the room was in height. About 50 feet up in the center of the bars was a large paper that Naruto could see had the kanji for "seal" on it as well as a seal matrix that was identical to the one on his stomach.

As he walked closer to the cage, curious to see what was in the darkness inside, he froze as a giant claw shot out and came an inch away from his face. This resulted in him to fall on his ass and shock to appear on his face. The claw retracted as two giant red slitted eyes slowly opened and focused on him. Naruto could've sworn the creature was peering into his soul. The light seemed to increase in the cage until the full view of the being inside could be seen.

The Kyuubi of course expected the boy to cower in fear from seeing the strongest of bijuu so close, but instead the opposite happened.

The shocked look seemed to wear off the blondes face and was replaced with a look of amazement. He observed the mighty animal from his seated position and let out a simple "wow."

The Kyuubi only lifted a brow and asked " **Do you know who I am human?."** His voice loud and powerful, and had a tone that demanded respect.

Naruto quickly ended his amazed look and quickly and respectfully responded "you are the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko of course."

A smirk quickly appeared on the fox's face. Normally he would simply intimidate and scare or kill any human in front of him, but this boy was different. He had seen what this young boy had seen and he respected him for it. Despite being innocent the boy received such brutal treatment and still never hurt anyone in retaliation, although he wished the kit would. He decided to be decent to the kit and see how he would react. It helped the gaki wasn't clueless or stupid. " **Do you you know where you are human?"**

Naruto responded with a negative headshake and quickly asked "where am I."

The Kyuubi continued to stare at the boy looking for any signs of fear and was surprised when he found none. " **You are in your mindscape of course."** At the confused look the blond was giving off, he reminded himself that this boy was only six and decided to make this simple. " **Let me make this easier for you human. What does that piece of paper on the front of the bars say and have on it?"**

Naruto quickly replied "it says 'seal' and under it is the same seal that appears on my stomach when jiji puts his hand on it"

" **Good, now what am I and where are we?"**

Naruto replied with "you are the Kyuubi no Yoko and you said we are in my mindscape." At that moment everything clicked in Naruto's young mind. All the people calling him a demon or a monster. All the angry looks people gave him and the way parents took their children away when he came to the playground. All the beatings he received. The odd seal on his stomach that matched the one on the paper, which was right on the cage containing the giant fox he was speaking too. It all made sense now. The Kyuubi no Yoko that destroyed the village on the day he was born, six years ago, was sealed inside him.

He had started taking fuinjutsu lessons from his jiji two months ago, on every sunday for an hour. The reason was because he read that the Yondaime, who was his idol, was a fuinjutsu master and he wanted to be one just like him. The first thing his jiji had told him was that just because a kunai is sealed into a scroll, it does not make the scroll the kunai itself. He didn't understand the purpose of it before, but he did now.

At the look of the down saddened face, the Kyuubi was about to speak until the blonde beat him to the punch. "Why were you sealed into me." His voice so broken and desperate, that the Kyuubi actually even if just a bit, felt bad for the young boy.

" **A bijuu such as myself cannot be killed. We are giant masses of chakra given form and mind. If we receive injuries that would normally 'kill' us, we simply fade to nothing and reform somewhere else in a few years. We were seen as potential weapons and as a result were sealed into people to use us as a way to increase military power. So when I was freed from my previous hosts seal, the Yondaime quickly sealed me into an infant to keep my power in the village, him dying in the process. The infant being you."** The Kyuubi had finished his little lecture not breaking eye contact with the boy the entire time. A look of understanding appeared on the boy before being replaced with his previous face of sorrow.

His voice barely above a whisper spoke another question. "Why did he choose me? Their had to be plenty of other babies in the village. Out of everyone in the village that could've been used, **WHY DID HE CHOOSE ME**?" The Kyuubi's chakra began to slowly seep into the boy as his appearances became more feral and animal-like. Quickly acting to prevent the blonde from further injuring himself. The Kyuubi cut off the leaking chakra and absorbed the cloak starting to surround Naruto into himself.

As the sudden burst of energy left his body, Naruto sunk to his knees and began to weep into his hands. The Kyuubi feeling touchy at the display stuck one of his giant tails through the bars and wrapped it around the boy's small body in an attempt to comfort him. Naruto clung to the tail unconsciously and continued to weep.

After what felt like a a year too the Kyuubi, but was actually only two minutes. Naruto calmed down and got his act together. After Naruto softly apologised and the Kyuubi retracted his tail, Naruto asked the same question he asked before. "Seriously though Kyuubi, why did he choose me?"

The Kyuubi knew the answer of course and was internally debating whether or not to tell the kit. On one hand, his host could develop a hate for the Yondaime, whom he already despised. But on the other, the gaki could potentially begin to cry again, and he didn't want to go through what he just got out of. Deciding to gamble on the first he spoke to the awaiting boy. " **The reason your Yondaime Hokage sealed myself into you, instead of some random child, was because he didn't want to put the burden that I am, onto an innocent family. He felt it was his duty as Hokage to save the village by sealing it into his son. This is what confused me since the technique he used to do so, trapped him in the stomach of the Shinigami, taking a quarter of my chakra with him. The reason, was because your body, which wasn't even an hour old wouldn't be able to handle all of it then, but the seal let me increase to normal as you got bigger. What confused me was why didn't he seal me inside himself and trap us both in the Shinigami? The only answer I could find was so his village remained strong and gained a powerful weapon to be used in whatever way necessary, to keep the village on top."** Proud with his explanation he looked to the kit to gauge his reaction, which was exactly as he had figured it would be.

Naruto could not believe it. He had looked up to the Yondaime as a goal to surpass, as his idol. He absolutely loved the man and saw him as a hero that everyone looked up too, and hoped people would someday look at him the same. That entire mindset had just shattered into a million pieces from the Kyuubi's words. He wanted to punch something, to kill something. His breathing started to become ragged and a look of pure rage formed his on his face. His _father_ had condemned him to this awful life of pain and misery. Slowly his face of rage began to disappear as he controlled his anger and decided to get more answers. "If you know who my **father** is do you know my mother as well?" "Father," coming out as a snarl.

The Kyuubi simply nodded and decided to fill in his host a little. " **Your mother was actually my second host. She was sealed into me right before my first host, Mito Uzumaki, died. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the S Ranked Red Death of Whirlpool. Although not well known by many today, I personally regard her as one of the strongest Kunoichi in history, after only Mito Uzumaki. Despite her strengths, she was a tomboy of sorts, but was still very kind and loved by all who were lucky enough to meet her. She was very out-going and had love for ramen and pranks only rivalled by yourself. She fell in love with your father, and later became pregnant with you. She loved you too much, in my opinion, since she would never shut up about it. For ten months everything was about you, and then you were born. Despite being weak from birth, she survived my extraction, and if it makes you feel better she BEGGED Minato to not seal me in you, although that was not what he had planned. I was then sealed, but not right before I witnessed her die aters succumbing to her injuries "**

Naruto was literally crying tears of joy. He had just found out he actually had one parent who loved him. His mother sounded amazing and he was happy to hear she was as strong as she was, although it was still sad to hear how she passed away. Although, his anger for father had only increased from that.

Moving those thoughts to the side, he pondered on the coincidence that every host was named Uzumaki. Curiosity getting the best of him he decided to just ask. "Kyuubi If you don't mind me asking, who are the Uzumaki's. I thought my name was just some random name from a civilian or something."

The Kyuubi grinned at how observant the boy was and began to tell him his origins. " **Your mother, Kushina came to your village shortly before her home Uzushiogakure, was destroyed in a joint assault by Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa, shortly after the second shinobi war. The reason being the inhabitants of Uzu, the Uzumaki's, were very powerful and renowned for their mastery of fuinjutsu. They were stamina freaks and extremely strong, and when coupled with their immense chakra reserves and abilities in kenjutsu, they were seen as an immense threat. Uzu was allied with Konoha, as well as the Uzumaki clan being one of the three founding clans of Konoha along with the Uchiha and Senju clans, the latter being the Uzumaki's cousins. During the first two wars, Uzu protected Konoha countless times and were main benefactors for many of their victories. Despite such strength, they were pacifists, and when the wars ended they went back to their everyday lives not wanting to continue battle. Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa saw them as much too big of a threat, so they sent a combined force of 10,000 to destroy the 600 that were Uzu. Against the odds Uzu managed to defeat around 80 percent of them, before being completely slaughtered. What always confused me was why did Konoha never come to their aid? Uzu had learned of the assault a week before it happened and managed to send Kushina and a message saying they needed help, but they never got it. Mito who told me most of this, told me her theory, which I agree with. She believed that since they had Kushina, they could restart the Uzumaki clan in Konoha, while being controlled to their liking. So they saved their own forces and let Uzu be destroyed. To answer your original question, the only people who can contain me and not explode, are the Uzumaki's. The reason being their chakra is much larger and denser than others, and can blend with mine easier than others for some reason."**

Throughout the explanation Naruto was both happy and extremely pissed. He was happy that he came from such a strong and revered clan and pissed that this village let them die. If Kyuubi was correct, Uzu had saved Konoha's ass throughout the wars and to repay them. Konoha abandoned them and used his mother for their own selfish reasons.

To be honest, he was done with this village. He wanted to just leave it and never return, but it seemed the Kyuubi could read his thoughts.

" **Despite how tempting it is you cannot simply waltz out of the village. You are the jinchuuriki and a vital key to this villages military. You are also the heir to the Uzumaki clan and your children are bound to become powerful. That is something they will not willingly let go. They will hunt you down and lock you up for the remainder of your life and when you are of a reasonable age, breed you of as many Uzumaki's as they want. You must think ahead and plan your actions, which might take a while."**

Nodding Naruto started to feel a pull and was told by the Kyuubi someone was approaching his body. Consciousness started to creep up on Naruto and his surroundings began to fade before he was awoken to the sight of a dog-faced Anbu, who proceeded to pick him up and carry him in direction of the Hokage mansion.

In his head the Kyuubi told him the meeting they had, opened up a mental link for the two of them to speak to one another when Naruto was conscious. Naruto was startled at first, but soon smiled knowing he had someone to talk to when he wanted.

Remembering he never got the Kyuubi's name he simply asked. The Kyuubi had never been asked his name before and was greatly shocked, but his face turned into that of happiness, and responded " **Kurama."**

 _Flashback End_

Remembering his first encounter with Kurama caused the boy to smile on the outside. This only served to anger his attackers and to step up their actions. Luckily for Naruto it was short lived as a familiar presence filled the alley and soon the villagers were all placed under a genjutsu and and anbu grabbed the chunin and disappeared in a shunshin directed for Ibiki Morino in the I.T. department at Anbu HQ. Dropping down in front of Naruto was the old man himself, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. A man he once called his jiji with real happiness and joy, but now with a fake mask he pretends to like the bastard in. Every since he learned that the Sandaime was the one that let Uzu fall he could never forgive him and actually began to hate him to a point. Also knowing the bastard lied to him about his heritage didn't help either.

He pretended to be the same as before since the old fart was teaching him fuinjutsu and tried to teach him the **Bunshin Jutsu (Clone Technique)** , but he had too much chakra for it. Plus it wasn't like he had access to any scrolls or such to teach himself, and Kurama didn't know any human techniques.

Now that he was safe the Hokage released him from the wall and gently carried him to his home to be tended to by his personal doctor Kazuo. Kazuo was a kind old man around Sarutobi's age that was one of the few people in the village to see Naruto for who he is. Naruto himself liked the man and often talked to him when he was could.

Upon arriving Hiruzen noticed Naruto was already healing at a fast rate, which was common at this point and by the time he was laid down and being examined he was halfway healed. The only thing Kazuo had to do was give Naruto a few painkillers and set a few bones straight and his job was done.

Halfway through, Naruto had fallen asleep and the old Kage had no idea that in the not so distant future, Konoha would be changed forever. Not necessarily in a good way either.

What do you think of my first chapter of my first story? Did it suck? Was it amazing? I don't know if you don't tell me so make sure you leave a review, and thank you for taking the time to read it.


	2. Lies

Thank you readers for taking the time to read the first chapter! The feedback was great and I can't wait for this story to grow. I hope you all enjoy it and make sure to tell me if you do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although if Kishimoto gave it to me, that would be pretty frickin awesome.

"Peanut butter is awesome." - Normal Speaking

 _Broccoli and cauliflower are awful._ \- Thoughts

" **Gelato is better than normal ice cream."** \- Kyuubi Speaking

 _ **Prunes are nasty.**_ \- Kyuubi Thoughts

 **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)** \- Jutsu

Lies

The blonde boy we all know and love could be seen lying in a large bed, surrounded by the empty white walls of the room he slept in. He was currently having a dream of his first friend his age, Hinata Hyuuga. He had met her when he was five, when the old man escorted him to the park to play.

 _Flashback 3 Years_

Upon arrival, the families enjoying their afternoon in the park, vacated immediately. Naruto could only frown at the common display, but was curious as to why a little girl and what looked like her mother remained. The old man gently nudged him in their direction and made a face that said to go over their. Naruto slightly nodded and began to slowly walk in their direction. He was nervous and afraid, since this would be the first time he would ask someone to play with him. As he approached, the pretty lady turned to him and smiled and made a gesture to come over to her.

Her beautiful and kind face washed away his nerves and started to force a smile onto his face. Courage began to rise as he picked up his pace and was soon in front of the pretty lady who had a small bump on her tummy.

He looked into the orbs of pure white that were her eyes, and could only be mesmerized.

The woman began to giggle melodiously, at the awed face of the little cutie in front of her. His gaze was broke when her soothing voice interrupted his train of thought. "Hello there, my name is Hitomi Hyuuga and this is my daughter Hinata. What is your name?

Naruto snapped out of his stare and as respectfully as he could, to not ruin this, responded "Naruto Uzumaki." The woman now named Hitomi nodded with her kind smile still present on her face. Her head turned to the girl standing beside her and his head followed till he was face to face to the girl his age. He stared into her eyes that were identical to her mothers except for the hue of lavender that he thought was beautiful. As he continued to stare, red creeped onto her face at the way he looked at her.

Naruto realising he was beginning to look creepy, ended his stupor and apologised for his actions. Hinata simply told him he was fine and went into her own gaze after noticing how pretty his eyes were and how his whiskers looked so real and cute.

Realising she was being impolite, Hinata bowed and begged for forgiveness. Something that the elders had drilled into her.

Naruto simply gave a puzzled look and asked her why she was apologising. Hinata stood back up and said she was being rude for staring and she needed to apologise.

Shrugging it off, Naruto said she didn't need to apologise for something like that and asked if she wanted to play. Hinata thought for a second, but quickly nodded positively not wanting to miss the chance to make a friend. Naruto grinned in a way that made her even redder and gently grabbed her wrist and led her to the swings.

Watching the scene, Hitomi smiled knowing that know Hinata had a friend, and an adorable one at that. She turned to see the Hokage approaching and quickly bowed. Hiruzen waved her off and the two began to chat as they observed the display of the two new friends playing with smiles adorning their faces.

 _Flashback End_

As the dream ended, Naruto began to ponder how wonderful the pale eyed girl he met all those years ago was. A smile appeared on his face until he opened his eyes to see the all-too-familiar room he was situated in. A sigh escaped his lips and he knew now was the time. His legs draped over the side of the large bed and slid down till his toes hit the cold wood floor. After standing, he made his way to the door and rested his hand on the handle. Another sigh left his mouth, and in an instant his cheery mask covered his normal depressed one.

Walking down the halls, he soon came to the main room of the mansion to see the old man and Kazuo playing shogi and drinking tea. A loud "Hi Jiji, Hi Kazuo-san" escaped his mouth as he began to run towards the duo. The two elderly men turned and smiled to loudmouthed child as Naruto approached and hugged Hiruzen.

Ending the fake embrace, Naruto turned to Kazuo and bowed, thanking him for healing him. Kazuo waved it off and told him he would always help him and was soon embraced by Naruto, this time slightly genuine.

When the hug ended, Naruto turned to the man he once respected as his face became a more serious one. "Jiji, we need to have a talk, in private." Kazuo getting the message rose from his chair and bowed before leaving the room to go make some tea for Naruto.

Naruto took the now empty chair and faced the powerful man only a few feet in front of him. The silence remained in the air until the older of the two began the conversation in a grandfatherly tone, "what is it you wish to speak about, Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued his silence for a few seconds before cutting to the chase. "Jiji, I want to know who my parents are." The old man sighed before gently responding "Naruto-kun, I have already told you several times, your parents were civilians who died in the Kyuubi attack."

His normal happy mask turned into that of slight anger. "Jiji, I am not falling for that lie any longer. I have a good idea who my parents are and I want the truth."

To say Hiruzen was shocked at that burst, was an understatement. _Did the boy know who his parents really were? No, that is impossible, he must think his parents were shinobi or something._ Sighing the old man responded "You are right, your parents were not civilians, they were a jounin and chunin who died battling the Kyuubi."

A low growl emitted from the throat of the boy as his eyes flashed red for a second, although Hiruzen caught it. "Stop **lying** dammit. I know who my parents are so tell the **truth**."

The Hokages shock from before was crushed by this, and he knew the boy knew. Sighing again, Hiruzen calmly asked, "how long have you known?"

Settling down, Naruto regained his composure, but stilled scoffed. "It was pretty obvious. That picture over their (points to a portrait on the far side of the room of Minato and Kushina), kind of gives it away. In his mind though Naruto spoke to one of his only true friends, " _he doesn't need to know you told me."_ " **That is probably the best choice for now,"** agreed Kurama.

Looking at the portrait, Hiruzen had to give the blonde credit. Naruto looked like a perfect mix of the two, and their was no families with the kind of blonde hair Naruto possessed. It didn't help that Naruto's eyes were the exact same unique shade of purple Kushina had.

Turning to the boy, the old man's heart broke. Seeing the usually happy boys face angry, but instead of it being directed at the villagers, it was at him. He was about to plead for forgiveness from the boy, but stopped when Naruto raised a finger for silence.

Naruto changed his look to that of a something akin to neutral. Calmly and collected he spoke. "I do not believe I will ever be able to forgive you." He watched internally smirking seeing the old bastard's face sink. Seeing him about to speak he raised his finger once more and continued. "But I will give you a chance to redeem yourself." Hiruzen's face rose with a display of relief and a look that said 'name it.' Naruto continued again by saying only one thing. "Show me where I should of lived." Hiruzen thought it over before nodding. He stood from his comfortable chair and gave out his hand to the young boy who plastered a smile on his face and took it. He announced to Kazuo they would return in an hour or two, and after hearing a response of "hai," led Naruto out the door for the long walk. _I just hope he doesn't know about the fox yet._

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

The sun was beginning to rise as the old man and blonde boy stood in front of a large golden gate, twenty minutes into the forest behind the Hokage Rock. On each side of the gate a tall mixed stone wall ran in opposite directions, so far Naruto could not even see the ends. Looking through the bars of the gate, he could see nothing but darkness, and not even any trees over the walls. His observation ended when he watched the old man bite the end of his thumb and smear his blood onto the center of the gate. Naruto was fascinated since he had just finished mastering blood and chakra seals in his lessons with the Hokage. He watched as the area the blood was placed on began to glow green. As the glow faded a clicking sound was heard and a look of pure amazement soon followed onto Naruto's face as the gate opened.

Behind the gate, a stone path winded through the abundant wildlife that roamed the alive forest. Small animals and even foxes could be seen roaming the area. Wild flowers could be seen spread everywhere and birds could be heard singing in the colorful trees.

Hiruzen slowly led Naruto down the path after closing the gate, letting him take it all in. After five minutes of walking they came across a large wood and stone two story house, surrounded by flower gardens. It was a pretty sight indeed and Naruto was internally livid, that this was taken away from him.

Continuing the stroll, they walked around the large house to find a small lake with sakura trees bordering it. At the front of it a small beach rested, waiting to be played and laid on. In the distance, Naruto could see a large training field with boulders and random trees scattered across it. Surrounding the entire area was the same forest he had just walked through, and he assumed it reached the walls surrounding his home.

After a few minutes they walked back to the front of the home and entered. Once inside, the only word Naruto could find to describe it was "cozy." To the left was a large fireplace with two couches and a chair placed in front of it. To the right was a very nice dining area in front of the kitchen. Straight ahead was a staircase and on either side a hallway. Adorning the walls were pictures of what Naruto recognised as Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, the old man, some people he had never seen before, and of course his parents. Although the pictures of the old man and his father didn't sit right with him.

Continuing the tour, Hiruzen led him up the stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs was a hallway running both left and right. Starting on the left, Hiruzen showed him each of the four bedrooms, two being the guests, and the final two being his and his parents. He actually cried when he saw his bedroom. In the center of it stood a red crib with little Kyuubi's and other animals dangling from the ceiling above it. The room was covered in baby toys and stuffed animals, especially Kyuubi plushies, which made Kurama furious seeing the little weak versions of him. The walls were painted to resemble a forest with animals running freely and with smiles on their faces. He spent a few minutes weeping in front of the crib before continuing to the final bedroom, his parents room.

The inside of the room was pretty simple. A large bed with crimson blankets and pillows, two nightstands, a few pictures, a dresser and closet, and a desk with scrolls scattered across it. Everything about the room was fine, except for the aroma of his father being present.

Done with the second floor, they walked down the stairs and continued down the first hallway. At the end to the right was a locked door. Hiruzen explained to him that only his blood worked since he was a direct descendant of Minato and Kushina.

Repeating the process Hiruzen went through at the gate, he bit his thumb and smeared it on the door. The familiar green glow appeared and after the click, the door opened.

Inside was a shinobi's dreamland. Weapons of all different shapes and sizes were mounted on the walls of the large room. Katanas, ninja-tos, nunchaku, Bo Staffs, Fuma Shuriken, tubs of regular kunai and shuriken, and of course his father's Tri-Pronged Kunai. There were countless other types of weapons, and a wide grin could be seen forming on Naruto's face.

Before he could run and try some out, the old man held an arm in front of him and told him he would need to join the academy first. Naruto simply huffed and looked around the room a little more before turning around and walking down the hall. Hiruzen sighed and closed the door, and followed the young jinchuuriki.

Walking around the stairs and down the other hall he found a door identical to the previous one. Biting his completely healed thumb again, he smeared his blood on the door and after a few seconds, walked through the now open door.

Inside door number two was something much better than the first. A library, and not just any library, a jutsu library. Thousands of scrolls lined the walls, hundreds in each labeled section. In the corner to his left. A desk with scrolls littering it's surface and sides sat. He turned to the old man hoping to get permission to see more, but instead got the previous negative head turn.

Naruto wanted to punch the old fart in the mouth, but composed himself once more and sighed. He closed the door and was followed by Hiruzen, as he made his way outside. He walked along the path and was soon exiting the property.

As they walked through the forest, slowly making their way towards Konoha, Naruto randomly asked a question. "Can we go get some ramen at Ichiraku's for breakfast."

Hiruzen, happy the boy was willing to talk to him responded quickly and in a happy tune, "of course Naruto-kun, my treat." A half genuine and half fake smile appeared on the blondes face as the village came into view.

Hiruzen was contemplating on whether or not to talk about what they just did with Naruto, but instinct told him not to. He was lucky he did since Naruto had just got his mind set off it and wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Hinata Hyuuga was eating her daily bowl of breakfast ramen at Ichiraku's. Ever since she found out how obsessed her best friend/crush was of it she had been coming here everyday to have a bowl before the academy, since she had more free time. Another reason was to talk to her friend Ayame. At first, seeing how close Naruto had become to Ayame she had been worried, especially since Ayame was very pretty. But she noticed it was more of a brother-to-sister relationship and that they showed no interest in _that_ kind of relationship and became extremely relieved, although she was still a little wary. She was happy to see how kind the owner Teuchi and Ayame were to Naruto since she knew barely anyone treated him like that. So she took it upon herself to drop in and talk to Ayame about things, usually Naruto, and eat a bowl of shrimp ramen.

She had never run into Naruto here once, in the mornings, which saddened her since she always looked forward to a chance to hang out. Although it made her day when in the corner of her eye she saw that wonderful blonde she loved so much running down the street with the Hokage walking behind him.

If Hiruzen had to describe that walk, he would of said awful and awkward. The entire length of it Naruto remained silent and had his usual goofy grin on. While going through the village he had been nothing, but disgusted with his people. Although Naruto ignored it and pretended he didn't see it, Hiruzen watched as the villagers would wave and smile at himself, and when they thought he couldn't see, they would glare at Naruto as if looks could kill. One villager even walked up to them and started to shout "Hokage-sama! What are you doing next to the demon? He could ki-," but his sentence wasn't completed as an anbu appeared out of nowhere and disappeared via shunshin, heading for a meeting with the execution chair. He looked to the boy, only to see no change in appearance. Something he didn't know whether to be happy or worried about.

When they finally rounded the corner, only a few hundred feet from Ichiraku's, Naruto's eyes lit up and was immediately sprinting for their destination. Hiruzen was confused as to why Naruto seemed THAT excited, but the sight of the young Hyuuga heiress answered his question.

The moment Naruto had seen Hinata, he had taken off. He hadn't seen her in a month and really wanted too, especially since it was getting close to _that_. Hinata turned towards the yellow and orange blur with a smile, only to be engulfed in a warm Naruto hug. She had managed to control her fainting around Naruto, but that did nothing to stop the full body blush from instantly appearing. The embrace lasted a good minute before she was released, much to her dismay. "Hey Hinata-chan, where have you been? I've missed you sooooo much. You know how much I can't stand not being able to be with you." Naruto of course didn't have a clue how much those words meant to her.

Hinata was of course on cloud nine. Hearing Naruto say he couldn't stand being away from her was like ecstasy to her ears. Her blush only increased as she began staring into his handsome face, whose attention was only on her. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I have been very busy with the academy and my father's training." Sadness appeared on her face as she said this.

Naruto knew how strict her father became after Hitomi-san died, birthing Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. He was usually just calm and while he wasn' nice he wasn't mean either. That changed when Hitomi died and now he took out his pent up anger on Hinata, during her training.

It hurt to see her sad so he quickly brought her into another hug, while he told her it was fine as long as they got to spend more time together in the future. Hinata simply nodded into his neck and clung to his warmth.

This lasted for a while, and Ayame was getting impatient for her adorable little otouto to say hello to her. Having enough, Ayame grabbed two pans and smashed them together resulting in the two eight year olds jumping and quickly scrambling to a seat, sitting strait. She gave Naruto an expectant look and Naruto immediately jumped over the counter and gave her a hug and said hello. Content with the hug, Ayame went back to cooking Hinata's shrimp ramen.

After a few seconds Teuchi came out of the back and greeted the customers whom he found to be Hinata as usual, Naruto, and "THE FUCKING HOKAGE." Not meaning to say that out loud he apologised and bowed, only to be waved off.

Hearing her father shout "Hokage," Ayame whipped around and bowed seeing her leader so close. She apologised for not noticing earlier, only to be told it was alright by the wise old man. Naruto soon followed up by telling Teuchi that ramen was on jiji and to keep it coming. The old ramen chef chuckled at the boys enthusiasm and got right to cooking up the fourteen bowls of soon-to-be eaten ramen.

The entire time Naruto scarfed down his ramen, Hinata watched amazed. She still couldn't figure out how he ate so fast or where it went, and neither could anyone else.

After paying for both the children's ramen, the Hokage excused himself to attend to his duties. Naruto talked to his favorite ramen chefs for a good fifteen minutes before walking Hinata too the academy, since that would be the last time he ever would.

Along the way, Naruto walked as slow as possible and shared as much time with Hinata as he could. He might not see her again so he wanted to make sure he made the most of it. When they arrived Naruto wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Instead he wrapped Hinata in another hug and kissed her cheek before saying goodbye and running off.

Hinata stood frozen in front of the academy entrance. She couldn't believe what had happened. Her body began to turn red and one final thought ran through her mind before falling unconscious. _Naruto-kun kissed me._ A thump hit the ground and Naruto smiled as he ran with tears running down his face. He was really going to miss her.

What do you think of the story so far? Do you like it? Do you hate it (please don't lol)? Let me know in a review or pm. Just to let you readers know this won't be a NaruHina centric harem story. Hinata could possibly be in the harem and she might not, but if she is, she won't be the main girl, I already have her chosen. Anyways thank you for reading Revenge In Iwa.


	3. Escape

Alright, listen my favorite readers. I am very sorry for the previous chapter. It was not well-written and I kind of rushed it. I saw how many people had favorited the story on the first day and I got excited and ended up writing the second chapter, all in a few hours. Mostly at night, when I was half asleep, which is why it is bad. I reread it when I woke up after posting it, and I'm kind of embarrassed about it. For now on, I will be taking about two to three days per chapter. This way they will be longer and more detailed, and overall better. Besides that let's get on with Revenge In Iwa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, although if Kishimoto gave it to me, that would be pretty frickin awesome.

"Peanut butter is awesome." - Normal Speaking

 _Broccoli and cauliflower are awful._ \- Thoughts

" **Gelato is better than normal ice cream."** \- Kyuubi Speaking

 _ **Prunes are nasty.**_ \- Kyuubi Thoughts

 **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)** \- Jutsu

Escape

The loud obnoxious ring of an alarm clock could be heard blasting on a nightstand. The ringing ended when a clenched hand smashed into it's indestructible frame. Amethyst eyes slowly opened as a groan echoed through the tiny room. The boy these eyes belonged too, was having a good dream of Hinata and himself married, and having a normal life in Konoha where no one hated him. Of course it was just a dream, an impossible one at it. Despite being asleep, it was one of the rare times he could be happy. No worries, no responsibilities. Just sweet, beautiful, slumber. So when that alarm went off, reality came to view, and his horrible life unpaused.

The boy was not a morning person. The way he rose from his bed with a pout on his face was proof enough. Although today was important and sleep would have to wait.

A soft thud hit the floor, as Naruto rolled off his torn up bed and slowly made his way across the creaky floor towards the bathroom. He took his usual shower and as he wiped himself dry, he looked at himself in the mirror with a sad smile.

Today was going to be a good day. Even though he probably wasn't going to see Hinata or the Ichiraku's again, he knew it was for the best. His association with them put them in danger and he did not want that. With him gone, he could finally be free, and they could live normal lives. A tear rolled down his cheek, but was quickly wiped away and a face of determination replaced his current one.

" **Kit, today is very important and you must do everything as planned. One mistake and you will be put in the Anbu holding cells for the rest of your life."** Naruto nodded at Kurama's reminder and quickly finished his morning routine and began to prep.

His prep was something along the lines of a makeover. Plugging his sink, he filled it with water and proceeded to dump the black dye he stole in, and mix it until it was all blended. When the water was fine he soaked his hair into it until the package said to stop. Cleaning the stains off his skin he looked into the mirror satisfied with the temporary he took out some makeup he pickpocketed from some ladies purse. He wasn't a makeup artist, but when he was finished, he knew no one would be able to tell it was him. Especially since only the "demon brat" had whisker marks, and for now he did not.

Now for the final part, the contacts. These were more difficult to find, but after a quick run in a designer store, he managed to snag them. He was chased down and beaten of course, but he still got them. Placing the brown contacts over his eyes, he was content with his work. No one would know it was him, unless they were a sensor of course.

" **You look fine kit, so stop admiring yourself and get a move on. You don't have all day"**

Rolling his eyes, Naruto walked to his closet and opened it. Inside were two pairs of the horrendous orange jumpsuits he always wore. Naruto looked at the eyesores that they were, in disgust. These were the only things he managed to afford in all of Konoha to wear since everything was tripled or more in price. Something to do with "demon tax," was what he remembered the owners claims were.

Looking at the bottom of his closet he picked up the small box lying there and brought it over to his bed. He opened it to find the clothes the old man bought him for the academy. He remembered the present from last year and the remark "Naruto-kun, if you want to become a ninja you have to stop wearing orange. I bought you some clothes to wear to the academy. I still don't understand why you always wear that thing." At the time he internally sweatdropped and wanted to facepalm himself. He would of told the bastard his problem with stores, but he didn't want to rely on his help so never he did. Maybe he was being too prideful, but he just waved it off.

Quickly going back to reality. Naruto took out the clothes and put them on. It was perfect in his eyes. His legs were clad in black anbu style pants and black close-toed combat boots. Over his torso was some mesh armour, covered by a black long sleeve shirt, and finally topped with a black anbu style vest. Still not willing to take chances he took out the anbu mask a shop owner had threw at him when he was younger and placed in over his face.

Looking at the temporary look both himself and Kurama smirked. He literally looked like a anbu wannabe brat playing dress up. Even if someone stopped him to look at his face, the new features didn't give away his identity.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

It was still dark out as Naruto made his way through the village in the direction of his rightful home. A few early birds could be seen walking through the quiet streets and for once no one even noticed him. A smirk hidden by the mask, made it's way onto Naruto's face as he continued to walk.

" _It's funny Kurama that they don't even know the 'demon' is walking among them, corrupting them with his presence."_ A small chuckle escaping his mouth after the mental statement. Kurama was wearing a smirk of his own and had to admit the kit had a good sense of humor. " **Indeed kit, I wonder what would happen if they found out the demon had hid among them, tainting them with it's evil."** Naruto simply shrugged in the real world and got back to business as he picked up the pace.

 _20 Minutes Later_

After opening the gate and closing it, Naruto walked slowly along the path to his house, enjoying the nature around him. After a few minutes of walking and even playing with the little foxes that ran in between his legs, he finally made it to what should of been his.

Walking through the main room and down the hallway he turned to face the wooden door blocking him from his goal. Smearing his blood on the door, he watched the familiar green appear and fade, granting him access.

" **Alright kit, hurry and find it."** Nodding he walked to the far side of the room. It was divided into sections, and the scroll he was looking for would be in the kinjutsu section. Upon reaching it, he looked at the alphabetically sorted section and came across the scroll he needed. Sliding it out of its compartment he opened it and read the title, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique).

 _Flashback 1 Year_

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage working on storage seals. Out of the 12 levels of mastery, Naruto was a 2, almost 3. Which was amazing considering his age and how many times he actually got lessons.

The Hokage himself was going over some left over paperwork, while occasionally glancing at the boys perfect work. He was deeply impressed at his progress, considering how most of the lessons so far had been calligraphy practice. The boys Uzumaki heritage was obviously a factor at the easiness and eagerness Naruto showed when it came to learning new things.

Craving tea, the old man made a **Kage Bunshin** to complete the simple task. Not even sing a seal to create it.

Naruto had been startled at the sudden poof of smoke and as a result, made a stroke an inch too long. Which in fuinjutsu terms, was a failure. To vent his frustration, he grabbed the paper he just made the mistake on and crumpled it into a small ball, before tossing it over his shoulder. He proceeded to grab another paper off the stack to his left and restarted.

In his mind he was impressed at the way the old man made that simple **Bunshin** without seals. Although he chalked it up to being nothing to the "God of Shinobi."

For the next two minutes Naruto worked on the seal that would allow him to store anything of reasonable size into it. He was almost there and was only a few strokes away going at his fast pace when he heard the door to the kitchen open. Looking to the noise curious since their shouldn't be anyone else besides himself and Hiruzen, his jaw dropped. Walking towards them was another Hokage carrying tea. A regular **Bunshin** should NOT be able to carry tea! Looking towards the creator for an explanation he only found the old buzzard wearing an amused face while chuckling.

"I guess you figured out that this is not a normal **Bunshin** Naruto-kun," Hiruzen spoke with a wry smile adorning his wrinkled face. Seeing the dumbfounded nodding in response he spoke again. "This is a more advanced version of the technique, called a **Kage Bunshin**. It was created by my late sensei, Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. It is a B-rank kinjutsu because of the amount of chakra it requires. If you make too many you can die of chakra exhaustion. Besides the cons it is a very useful jutsu. Instead of an illusion, the **Kage Bunshin** are solid copies. They can be used to fight in battles and confuse your enemy. One of the perks to this jutsu is that the user regains all of the **Kage Bunshins** memories when they dispel. I might even teach you this technique someday Naruto-kun, since normal **Bunshin** aren't possible for you." Finishing his little lesson on the helpful jutsu he watched the boy in front of him to gauge his reaction. The result was exactly as he expected.

"Wow jiji, that's awesome, dattebayo! Will you really teach it to me?" His fake enthusiasm making the elderly man laugh softly.

"Of course Naruto-kun, but you have to reach chunin first." A pout made its way on the blondes face.

"I have a question though jiji."

"What is that Naruto-kun?"

"Why don't you use **Kage Bunshin** for your paperwork? You always seem to do it yourself."

The old monkey's face was priceless in Naruto and Kurama's opinion. No words left the Hokage as he just sat there motionless. He then fell forward, his head connecting with the wood of the table. He began to repeatedly bang his head into it, while repeating "idiot" over and over.

The "God of Shinobi," raised his head and dismissed the boy for the day. Naruto cleaned up his mess before bowing and leaving the mansion. Discussing with Kurama how they could learn the jutsu and where.

 _Flashback End_

Naruto remembered the day when he had learned of this jutsu with a smile. The naive old man had literally given him the ticket to escaping this hellhole. It was only after hearing how massive the Yondaime's jutsu library was in one of Hiruzen's stories, did his plan formulate. The old Kage letting him see the real thing only confirmed his beliefs.

" **Enough reminiscing kit, read the damn scroll."**

Naruto quickly scanned the contents of the scroll and found the instructions on how to perform it. After memorising every detail of the scroll. Naruto placed it on the ground and began attempting.

The blonde became annoyed at first getting no results, but cooled his temper and focused. He needed to get this done within a few hours tops and failure was not an option.

 _Two Hours Later_

He had done it. Standing in front of him was a perfect **Kage Bunshin**. He found it difficult at first, but after experimenting with the chakra output he found it very easy to do.

At first he had been using the amount of chakra he tried to put into a normal **Bunshin**. After several failures, Kurama pointed out this jutsu had to use several times the amount of chakra in a regular **Bunshin**. Kurama suggested to experiment with more chakra every attempt, until he got it down. After several tries he had found the bare minimum for a clone to be formed, although they could barely take a light jab, and anything more dispelled them.

He loved, that when one dispelled, all it's memories seem to flash into his. It hurt at first, but he would get use to it. He also learned that memories weren't the only thing transferred. If a **Kage Bunshin** was formed and used barely any chakra before dispelling, he got the majority of the it's chakra back.

Dispelling the doppelganger in front of him, he began to go over how the next hour or two would go.

He observed the library noting there were 11 sections. Their was a section for Basic Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques), Fuinjutsu, Kinjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Poisons, Kekkei Genkai, Elemental Ninjutsu (5 subsections of the basic elements combined into one), and a section filled with jutsu that didn't fit with the others. Basically, the majority of Konoha's jutsu arsenal and more.

Plan set, he walked over to the desk in the left side corner of the room near the door. Going through the contents he picked up 14 sealing books with approximately 500 empty pages in each, as well as two scrolls, one large and the other small. He laid each book side by side with the two scrolls at the end. The first was about six inches wide by a foot long, and the other about one foot wide by three feet long.

Starting off he made two **Kage Bunshin** , and gave the orders of transferring all the content of each scroll onto one page. So one page would show the contents of one scroll and another page a different scroll. Basically turning an entire section of wall filled with scrolls, into a book.

He repeated the process of making two **Kage Bunshin** and telling them their instructions and section. When it came to the Elemental Ninjutsu section, Naruto made two **Kage Bunshin** for each of the subsections/basic elements, and gave each of the five groups of two, a book.

The entire process was completed by using the **Deta Tenso Jutsu** (Data Transfer Technique). It allowed the user to take a page from a book for example and copy it onto another source in an instant. It was mostly used in the mass production of explosion tags, and the Hokage had showed it to him in one of their lessons.

It took two hours to transfer everything, but when it was complete, he couldn't of been any happier. He checked through every book, satisfied to find every scroll perfectly transferred on their pages.

Now it was time for some security measures. Taking out a tiny empty glass bottle from his Fuinjutsu kit, he poured some of his self-made chakra ink into it as well as a few drops of blood. He mixed the contents together for roughly three minutes, making sure it was perfectly blended.

He proceeded to take out a brush and carefully draw on the blood/chakra seals he had perfected recently. He was almost a level 5 in his fuinjutsu at the moment and now that he could use shadow clones to train with, it would only get higher. Taking his time he managed to place perfect seals on each book and scroll. Now they could only be opened if his "fresh" (no longer than ten second old) blood was placed onto the seal, and a correct amount of his unique chakra was channeled into it.

He then sealed the five elemental ninjutsu books into the smaller scroll. Right after, he sealed the remaining books as well as the smaller scroll into the larger scroll, and "bam." He now carried the most valuable scroll in the world. Enemy villages would kill or even pay hundreds of millions of Ryo for it.

Not wanting it to cause attention later, he rolled his left sleeve up and sealed it into the invisible storage seal on the inner side of his bicep. He then unrolled his sleeve back to normal and continued his plan.

As he started to dispel the clones one at a time. He noticed that not one ever came across the Yondaime or his mother's techniques. Figuring they kept it in a private location, he made 12 clones to search the house top to bottom, for their techniques.

He sat in the library reading a few of the scrolls that caught his eye, when the memories of a clone appeared in his mind. It came from the master bedroom, which is where they had been found. There were two vaults. Both hidden behind two different portraits, one of his mother and the other behind his sperm donor.

As he made his way to the room he dispelled the other clones and chose to check the Yondaime's vault first. Entering the room he walked over to the first vault that rested on the left side of the bed. Smearing his blood on the vault door, he waited for a few seconds, until it unlatched and swung open. Looking inside he found a few million in Ryo " _probably just pocket cash, waiting for a rainy day to be spent on,"_ a journal, and the deed to the house. Since some cash wouldn't hurt he proceeded to seal the money into the storage seal on his bicep as well as the deed to this house/property, because who knows if he'll ever need it.

Grabbing the journal, he skimmed through it to find what he was looking for. Inside it were notes on some of the Yondaime's techniques, including the Hiraishin and Rasengan.

A smirk appeared on his face, since this would only make things run smoother. He couldn't wait to leave this pathetic village, in fact he was giddy with excitement.

Sealing the journal into his storage seal as well, he walked over to the vault on the other side of the bed and opened it. This is something he had actually been looking forward too. Peering inside he found a few jutsu scrolls, a few Uzumaki books on fuinjutsu, the crimson and black katana that helped his mother earn the moniker "Red Death of Whirlpool, and an envelope with his name on it. He quickly sealed everything, but the envelope, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Shaky breaths escaped his mouth as he carefully tore open the envelope. Its contents being a folded paper. He unfolded the paper and closed his eyes, while taking in a deep breath. Opening his eyes he began to read.

 _Dear Sochi,_

 _If you are reading this than I am probably dead. I am writing this letter in the off-chance that I died during your birth, or something happens that results in us not meeting. If this is the case then the Kyuubi no Yoko escaped my seal and was sealed into you. Despite me begging your father to not do so if need be, he is very insistent on it and will not back down. I know how harsh the life of a jinchuuriki can be and it is not the life I want you to live. I can't say this through experience, but I have met others whose lives were a living hell. Without me being there to guard you, you probably lived or will live this life, and I am very sorry this burden was pushed on you. You have no idea how much I love you, and I want you to know I always will. Even if I am not there to show you, I support any actions you may take, whether it be protecting Konoha or getting revenge on it. I would personally prefer the latter, but they are your choices. My reasons are for finding out the truth about our once proud clan and what Konoha did to them, and to me as well. I won't go into detail here, but if you are curious, ask the Kyuubi. I rarely spoke with him my entire life, but just a while ago I asked a favor, as a way for paying rent. I told him several things about this corrupt village and if you ask, he promised to tell you these things. Besides my angry ranting I wanted to tell you a few things a mother should tell her son. Naruto, don't be picky, eat a lot and grow strong. Make sure you stay healthy and warm. Make friends, but only those you love and trust. Work hard and become an amazing shinobi, or whatever you choose to do with your life, be great at it. Don't marry some_ _bitch_ _, I mean bad woman. Marry someone you love and cherish, who loves you the same way. No alcohol before you turn 18 and stay away from Jiraiya of the Sannin. I don't want you to become a pervert, and I swear if you do. I will rise from the grave, and teach you a lesson you will never forget. Anyways, don't forget I will always love you Naruto, and I want you to remember that everyday and when you go through hard times. Goodbye sochi, I love you._

 _Your Loving Mother,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

Tears from both Naruto and Kushina stained the letter. A genuine smile made it's way on his face. Knowing for sure his mother loved him so much had made him so happy, he couldn't even begin to describe it. He folded the letter back to normal before sealing it into his bicep like everything else. His smile not showing signs of fading anytime soon. He simply sat on the bed, looking at the picture of his beautiful mother as if she were really their.

Kurama let the kit have a few minutes to himself, before ending it, since the lovey-dovey shit was getting annoying. " **Kit, if you want to know what Kushina told me, just ask whenever. But you need to get a move on. You want to get a head-start on the tracker units don't you?"**

Naruto nodded and thanked Kurama before placing his mask on and going over his mental checklist. When things seemed to be in order, he made his way off the property happily taking time to play with the foxes that ran up to him.

As he played with them, he couldn't help, but want to keep one. He already had a fox to talk with inside him, but these were actually adorable. Kurama, not so much. " _Hey Kurama, do you think it'll be alright to bring one with. It would be nice to have someone to play with every once in awhile. Besides I don't think they mind you, in fact they seem to be attracted to your aura."_ Thinking for a bit, the giant fox just shrugged and sighed against the massive tree he was laying under in the mindscape. " **It doesn't matter kit, just don't take too long."**

Naruto's smile from before only got wider as he looked at the 12 foxes running around him. Out of all of them, two seemed to be the most attracted, since they kept playing with his feet and looking up to him with goofy little smiles.

He picked both up and tried to decide. All the foxes were about eight inches long without their tail, and about twice as long with the soft fluffy appendages wagging behind them. These two were no exception. The one on the left had black fur and seemed to be the gentler and less wild of the two, while the other had snow white fur and had the opposite personality. It reminded him of yin and yang. He remembered when he was here three days ago with the old man, that these two were playing together. Naruto deduced they were siblings or something like that.

" **If you're curious, the black furred one is a female, and the other is a male."** Naruto nodded and continued trying to decide.

In the end it was futile since they were both so cute and they looked to close to take away from each other. " _I'm taking both with me Kurama, is that okay?"_ " **It's fine kit, just go, you've been standing here for ages."** The blond just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the two foxes he was holding.

"Do you two want to come with me?" His answer was what sounded like joyful yipping, and oddly to him it seemed like they were saying "yes?" Shrugging, Naruto placed them on his shoulders and continued to make his way towards the exit and later the eastern village gates.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

As he traversed the village streets (this time with much more people than before), he noticed no one glaring at him. An occasional head would turn seeing the two small foxes curled around his neck, but most just assumed he was an Inuzuka or something. Soon enough he was nearing the village gates, where the usual two chunin gatekeepers sat. " **Alright kit, do it just as we rehearsed."** " _Got it."_

Izumo and Kotetsu were having another long, miserable morning, sitting in the little building doing their jobs. "Izumo, we should really go to Hokage-sama about getting new jobs. We've been the gatekeepers for six years and I'm sick of it! We should at least be doing border patrol or something where we don't get sore asses from sitting all day." The man he was ranting to, Izumo, simply sighed. "I know Kotetsu, let's go after the day is over. For now, how about we do our jobs and see what the approaching little anbu-wannabe wants."

Naruto walked up to the small buildings counter and looked at the two men watching him. "What do you need?" Was the simple question Kotetsu asked him.

Changing his voice to the slightly deeper one he practised, he began. "Ohayou fellow shinobi, I am leaving the village today to live with my auntie in Takigakure! Here is my paperwork, that the Hokage gave to me himself!" Naruto quickly placed the forged papers onto the counter and watched as the two men began to read.

 _Orphan Raku Ichijo age 12, is to walk three miles down the main road leaving the village. Their, he will be escorted by an awaiting team of shinobi to our allies in Takigakure. His aunt Airi Ichijo has claimed him and wishes for him to be brought their. This is a c-rank escort mission._

 _-Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure_

Below the paper was the Hokage's stamp of approval as well as a stapled letter from what looked like the aunt.

All seemed to be in order as Izumo stamped the paper as authorized and handed it back to "Raku." Naruto seeing the authorization stamp grinned under his mask before looking back up. "Thank you shinobi-san, I guess it's time to get going." Both men just nodded and waved him off.

Naruto began to walk out of the village until Kotetsu's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Hey kid, what's with the get up?" Naruto was instantly relieved knowing his cover wasn't blown. Turning he responded, "well I want to be a anbu and isn't this what anbu wear?" Kotetsu just sweatdropped before telling the gaki to beat it. Naruto smirked and mentally responded " _gladly."_

As he walked away from the village he was giddy. The foxes mimicked his state and yipped cheerfully. All in all, he was finally free. He thought back to the few people he would miss, but just shook his head. They were better off without him and he wanted a better life. I mean, was it wrong to want that for yourself?

About forty minutes later the giant fox spoke in his head. " **You're far enough kit, and I can't sense anyone near you. Time to run."** The fox pumped a little chakra into the boy's legs and with the extra boost, Naruto began dashing towards his target, Iwa.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Well what did you think of that one? I hope it was better than the last. I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I was a little busy the past two days. Anyways expect the next chapter in 1-3 days and make sure to leave a review. I love reading your thoughts on the story and what you think I can improve on or change. Until next time, ja ne.

P.S. Naruto's summons are not going to be foxes.


	4. New Beginning

Thank you, for continuing to read Revenge In Iwa. I am very sorry for the long wait, for this chapter. I had several tests to study for school, as well as my job, and I couldn't get much time to write. But I finally got a break and managed to scrape this out. Despite that, it's funny to think we just started. There has been a lot of support and I am very grateful for it. I was iffy on writing at first, but look where we are now. Chapter four and a little over 20,000 words. I hope this chapter is even better than the last, and so on, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did. :(

"Peanut butter is awesome." - Normal Speaking

 _Broccoli and cauliflower are awful._ \- Thoughts

" **Gelato is better than normal ice cream."** \- Kyuubi Speaking

 _ **Prunes are nasty.**_ \- Kyuubi Thoughts

 **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)** \- Jutsu

New Beginning

It had been seven hours since he had escaped that hell hole. He would of been celebrating, but it wasn't over until he reached his checkpoint, Grass Country. He knew when they found out he was missing, that they would sent out pursuit units. Most likely the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans, as well as special Anbu tracker teams.

According to Kurama, he was one of Konoha's major symbols of power. From what the mighty bijuu said, he was like war repellent. If a bijuu like Kurama, was let loose in an attacking villages home. They would all be killed and Konoha would win. If an enemy village did the same to Konoha with their bijuu. Konoha could pit Kurama against theirs and let him kill them, then set him loose on the enemies village, winning.

If word got out that Konoha was Kyuubi-less, they would be extremely vulnerable. This made him a top priority to Konoha, and they would send half their forces if need be.

Naruto had the ultimate, yet very simple plan to guarantee his escape, **Kage Bunshin**. Every few minutes he would send one in a random direction with a little of Kurama's chakra. Since he had been using the malicious chakra to keep him running the whole time, he left an invisible trail of it. This way the trail the trackers would be following, would keep changing, while at the same time slow them down.

He looked down to the adorable foxes poking their heads out of his shirt, with their tongues dangling on the side of their faces (think dogs and cars). They had found the inside of his shirt to be warm and comfy, so they had been sleeping in their for the majority of the journey, but recently woke up.

For a while, Naruto had been wondering what to call them. He had found out he could understand them to a basic level, yet when he asked their names, they looked at him confused. He figured they never had names to begin with.

" _Hey Kurama, what should I call them?"_ The fox just rolled his eyes, although the "blackette" couldn't see it. " **Why should I care? Think about it later and focus on the task at hand"** Ignoring the comment Naruto continued talking to him. " _Maybe I should call them names that describe them. Or something adorable."_ Kurama could only sweatdrop. The same boy who dreamt of slaughtering an entire village, was rambling about naming his pets something _adorable_.

" **Kit, I don't care what you call them. But if you don't shut up in the next ten seconds. I will flare your chakra and alert the tracker's where you are, ending this little goose chase. Do I make myself clear?"** All that was heard after was a simple "hai."

Naruto remained quiet for a few minutes until something brilliant came to mind. "I GOT IT." He had been thinking of simple, yet cute names for his new companions and two perfect names came to mind. The little outburst made the two foxes look up to their new friend in confusion. Naruto slowed down a bit and lifted the white furred male out of his shirt and held him in front of him. "Your name will be Yuki (Snow), since your fur reminds me of it." The little fox began to yip excitedly at his new name. Naruto placed him back in his shirt and took out the black furred female, curiosity sparking in her eyes. "And your name will be Yami (Darkness), because you blend into the darkness." The now named Yami began to yip happily also liking her name. As he placed her in his shirt, she began to lick his cheek. In an instant, Yuki copied the show of affection on the other cheek. Naruto began to softly laugh at his friends antics before nudging them into his shirt, and picking back up his previous pace.

Taking out the map he had stolen a week ago, he figured he had an hour before reaching grass country. Determination began to kick in once again as he left a tiny crater in the space he just kicked off of. " _One more hour Kurama, and we're finally free."_ " **You mean you're free. I'll still be stuck in here while you prance around in the real world."** A snort making it's way out of the bijuus mouth right after. " _Dammit Kurama, how many times do I have to tell you. When I find a way to release you without killing me, I'll do it in a heartbeat. But for now, I am nowhere near the level to do something like that, so you'll have to wait."_ A genuine smile made it's way on Kurama's face at that. ' _ **You have no idea how much that means to me kit. You are so much like the old fart, Hagoromo and his snot-nosed son Ashura, it's uncanny.'**_ Those thoughts never making it's way to Naruto.

 _Konoha, Three Hours Ago_

Hiruzen Sarutobi could say he was having a pretty good day. He had been able to sleep in. He got to finish his student Jiraiya's new Icha Icha book, while **Kage Bunshin** did his paperwork. So when his duties for the day had been finished he decided he was going to take Naruto out for a late lunch at Ichiraku's. He took out his glass ball and began to search.

After five minutes of no luck he began to grow worried. Finding Naruto was easy since he was literally a glowing red figure in the ball. Their was only one place Naruto could have been to escape the reaches of his ball, his parents estate.

Despite being old, Hiruzen could **Shushin** much faster than most jounin of the village. And that was exactly what he did as within a little over a minute he was walking into the estate. His many years of experience could he easily see the several hints that said Naruto had been their.

He searched the grounds as quickly as he could, finding nothing. When he checked the house he was almost in tears. He checked everywhere in the house he had access too and found nothing. The only signs of Naruto being their were the empty and open personal vaults of Minato and Kushina.

The horrible conclusion was obvious, Naruto had left Konoha. He wanted to break down, right there and then. But he knew he couldn't. Village security was at risk here and he couldn't just sit and let something happen.

Quickly getting his shit together. The old man left the estate and called for his anbu. When they arrived they were surprised by the angry and sad state of their usually cheerful leader. "I want the entire council, in the council room in the next ten minutes, or I will personally hunt every one of them down, and drag them their. GO." The four anbu that had come, quickly scrambled in the direction of Konoha, not wanting to further anger their master.

Hiruzen himself already started to make way to the room, not very excited for what was about to go down.

 _10 Minutes Later_

Every member of the civilian and and shinobi council were seated in their assigned spots giving confused looks to their leader. He looked outraged and sad at the same time and they were all curious as to why they were here. They continued to stare until they all covered their ears since one impatient pink haired banshee, asked in her shrieking voice "Hokage-sama what is the meaning of this meeting? I was at the spa enjoying a massage, ridding of my stress from working so hard, when a very rude anb-."

"SILENCE HARUNO. I am not in the mood for the constant civilian council complaining, we have important matters to discuss."

Everyone remained quiet, while the pink-haired woman stopped her screeching and sunk in her chair. "When I announce what I am about to say, I order this council to remain calm." Seeing the nods around the room he continued. "I have summoned you all here to inform you of a matter of utmost importance. Naruto Uzumaki has left the village sometime earlier today."

The response was what was expected. The faces on the shinobi council were of shock and worry, while on the opposite end a little celebration had begun. This of course infuriated Hiruzen and made him want to snap each of their necks personally. "Sit down or I will throw you out of here MYSELF." They immediately followed his orders.

"This is a matter of village security and if Naruto is not returned we are in danger." The clan heads that made up the shinobi side nodded knowingly, while the civilian side was not that smart. "What do you mean Hokage-sama? Isn't it good that we are finally free from the demon?" A fat wealthy man who owned several restaurants in the village asked.

A snap of Hiruzen's fingers were heard and not even a second later, the man's head hit the floor, free of the shoulders it once sat on. Blood began to spew out of the mans fat neck, like a geyser, and several of his fellow civilians threw up their lunches. The same anbu who had removed the man's head dragged the dead carcass out of the room, while another sprayed air freshener to kill the odor.

"Will there be any more outbursts, _civilians_? The only reason you are here is so I don't have to here your annoying complaining about not being here later." They immediately began to nod positively, not wanting to end up like the now deceased man. "Good, now we must discuss how we will retrieve Naruto."

Danzo and his lackeys, Homura and Koharu, had been quiet the entire meeting thus far. All three were worried for their villages safet. Although they were also mentally cheering. The reason, was ff Danzo could get the boy, he could finally train the boy, to be the weapon the brat was born to be. Danzo immediately seeing the opportunity seized his chance by giving a quick hidden signal to his root hidden in the room. Without being noticed, one disappeared and minutes later, a couple squads of root began to leave the village, set on capturing the jinchuuriki.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen looked to the Inuzuka and Hyuuga clan heads, fire burning in his eyes that hadn't been seen in a long time. "Tsume, Hiashi, I want both of you to round of as many of your clansmen as you can spare. Send them after the boy with a return order, no killing. I have already sent my top tracker units from Anbu after him, but they will not be enough. Tsume gave an immediate "Hai," while Hiashi said the same, but a little more hesitantly. Both left the room, one in a bigger hurry than the other, while Hiruzen began to discuss the situation with his council.

" _I just hope we find you in time, Naruto-kun. I have failed you and I understand why you left. We do not deserve you, but you are needed here. I know it is selfish, but it must be done."_ A single unnoticed tear rolled down the elderly man's cheek as he continued to bark orders.

 _Present Time - Naruto_

He had done it. Just a few minutes ago he had crossed the border into Grass Country. His pace slowed a little since he was safe for now. Konoha shinobi could not enter this country without permission from the Grass Daimyo. Something that took at least a day or two to get. He knew Konoha would not enter without it, since then, Kusa shinobi could kill them without consequence. Yuki and Yami seemed to share his mood as they began to yip excitedly. He had a few days to get to Earth Country and all he had to do was avoid any villages.

" _How long should I take to get to Earth Country?"_

" **You should take no longer than a day. If Konoha got permission quicker than usual, it would take at least twelve hours to track you and find you if you were still here. It doesn't help that the Fire and Grass Daimyos are currently on good terms. So them getting permission quickly, is a high possibility."**

After that Naruto began to plan out his remaining trip through Grass Country. He would use his own chakra to run off of and stay at least ten miles away from Kusa. If Konoha had any agents here, that's where they would be.

If he went at the speed he was previously using, he would be out of Grass, within two hours. The problem with that was villages were closer together in Grass than Fire Country, so it was harder to avoid people. It also made it easier to be detected, so Kurama's chakra was not an option.

Using his own chakra, he could move at a third of the speed he was previously using without getting tired. This meant a six hour minimum in travel time, but he wanted to be extra cautious so he would stretch it to eight hours. This meant he had extra time to spare before Konoha could have caught up to him. He proceeded to seal his mask away, because if he was caught by Kusa Shinobi, he could bullshit his way out of trouble with them. Wearing a Konoha anbu mask, would not help with that.

 _Four Hours Later - Pursuit Units_

A growl could be heard emanating from both the head of the Inuzuka clan and her ninken partner Kuromaru. "Dammit, why did he have to go to Grass? If he had gone to Waterfall or Rain or even Tea Country we could have continued." Tsume yelled to herself, but directed at the dozens of shinobi behind her.

One of the smartass branch Hyuuga, Hiashi had sent, smirked and made his thoughts known. "Because you stupid bitch, he didn't want to be caught." Tsume turned with a face that said she would rip his throat out. She normally didn't take "bitch" offensively, since she proudly classified herself as one. But she wasn't in the mood, and she knew, the typical stick-up-the-ass Hyuuga didn't mean that as "woman."

She and her canine companion had to be held back by her clansmen as they began to regain their calm. After a minute of thrashing, she had settled down. Although she still glared at the Hyuuga every time he came into view.

Once she thought over the situation, she began to direct orders. "I want someone to send a message to the Hokage via messenger hawk informing him of the situation. Also ask for him to write out a letter asking the Grass Daimyo for permission to enter his country."

Immediately one of the Anbu the Hokage sent began the task and no longer than a minute later, a hawk was on it's way to Konoha. Travelling at speeds several times faster than any normal ninja could move. Then the impatient wait began as the group waited for the response.

 _Two Hours Later - Pursuit Units_

When the hawk had finally returned, it was sent directly to the Grass Daimyo with the Hokage's letter. They had to wait another hour before the Daimyo had sent it back with an approval document. Immediately the forces were tracking the boy through Grass country, although in the end, it would be futile.

 _Present Time - Naruto_

After another eight hours of travel he was finally in Earth Country. A place where the Konoha Shinobi would not dare enter. Since it was guaranteed they would be killed immediately if found by Iwa shinobi.

Standing on top of a hill, he began to observe the environment. He found it be similar to Fire and Grass Country, except it was filled with hills similar to the one he was standing on, as well as it was less dense in trees. In the distance he looked amazed at the beautiful snow capped mountains, their summits reaching the clouds. The pretty mountain range seemed to never end in the distance. The bottom halves of the mountains, seemed to be very rocky, and probably difficult to navigate. But according to the map, that was his destination.

It would take him twelve hours at his normal pace without Kurama's chakra to reach Iwa though. Despite it being very late he decided to continue for a few hours before setting up camp. He wanted to be far away from Grass yet not to close to Iwa before setting up and he still had plenty of energy to spare.

 _Three Hours Later - Naruto_

Naruto had stopped a while ago and let Yuki and Yami run around while he set up camp. As he prepped the tent, he couldn't help but smile at his situation. He was free. He did not have to worry about Konoha shinobi here and depending on how things went down later, he might be starting a new life. He watched Yuki and Yami play together so gracefully and cutely he couldn't help, but just want to watch them forever. That was until Kurama had made his presence known.

" **You're being watched kit."** Naruto's face contorted to that of fear at those words. " _Who is it?"_ Urgency present in his mental voice. " **They are not from Konoha since they are in the direction of Iwa. There are four of them and they appear to be very strong, but eight different signatures are approaching from Grass Country. They might be Konoha shinobi, although they appear much weaker than these four."**

Naruto was a mix of relieved and scared. Deciding to call them out he prepped himself and yelled. "I know you four are their. Please come out, I mean no harm." Immediately three large men and one women in anbu masks appeared in front of him, surprise evident on their hidden faces. Yuki and Yami quickly dashed in front of Naruto and began to growl at the Anbu. Although they weren't very scary.

The Iwa Anbu now wore amused faces at the adorable little foxes trying to intimidate them. The black haired boy in front of them seemed to make some odd yipping noises and the foxes quickly retreated and buried themselves in the boy's shirt, their heads poking out glaring at them.

The boy spoke again, this time, in an apologetic tone. "I am very sorry Anbu-san, my friends here are just protective of me and they wanted to make sure I was safe from any strangers."

The tallest of the four, who wore a wasp styled anbu mask, softly laughed and spoke. "That is quite alright young man, I understand. We sensed your presence and were simply checking it out. May I ask what you are doing out here, alone? It can be dangerous out here."

Naruto seeing they were friendly immediately became relieved. "I am actually happy you found us. We were setting up camp for now, but lather this morning we were going to go to Iwa. I am a orphan and was hoping to seek asylum their."

The tall man nodded, sensing no lies in that statement. "That is fine, may I ask your name?" Naruto nodded and just said his first name, since his last was dangerous for now, "Naruto." The tall man seemed to lightly chuckle at the odd name before speaking again. "Our patrol is about over so if you wish we can escort you to Iwa, Naruto. I can carry you there and we can arrive in just a few hours."

Naruto immediately accepted the invitation and began to seal his things away, shocking the Anbu. "Naruto, you know Fuinjutsu?" The same man asked. Naruto nodded again and simply said, "I taught myself how to seal things, since it makes it easier to travel." The man just silently agreed since knowing how to seal things, would make it easier to travel.

" **Kit, the signatures are about a minute away, prepare."** Naruto picked up the pace and stood next to the Anbu as they sensed them as well.

Eight men in Anbu uniforms appeared about 50 feet away from the group. The Iwa Anbu tensed as they saw who they were. "Konoha Anbu," the leader muttered with a not-to-happy voice. "What are you doing here? Your answer will determine your fate."

No answer was heard by the eight new arrivals, and instead they immediately began their assault. A **Iwa Bunshin (Rock Clone)** of the dark-haired female Iwa Anbu appeared next to Naruto, before picking him up and disappearing in a **Shushin** of dirt.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** and " **Fūton: Daitoppa" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** escaped the mouths of two of the Konoha Anbu, as the expanded fireball rocketed towards the four from Iwa.

Going through the a rapid set of hand seals the shortest of the four mentally commanded " _ **Doton: Doryūheki"**_ **(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall).** A tall wall of earth shot out of the ground efficiently blocking the extreme ball of fire. A beam of lightning easily pierced through the wall a second later, slicing the four in half, only for them to crumple to dirt.

The eight scanned around them looking for the obstacles to the jinchuuriki. Only for four to be pulled into the earth and killed. The other four barely dodging the surprise attack. Spears of earth began to rapidly shoot out of the ground in hopes of skewering them, but only managed to snag one.

The remaining three were now worried. They were outclassed and had no hope of returning the boy to Danzo-sama. They had to find a way to escape. They attempted to **Shushin** , but found their chakra to be blocked somehow. They tried again only to fail once more.

The Iwa Anbu slowly rose from the ground, grins under their masks. "Is this all Konoha has got to offer? Your village has become weak since your precious _Yondaime_ died, hasn't." The amused voice of the wasp masked leader spoke.

The three remaining Root attempted to run, but found their feet bound to the earth in stone chains. "Don't even try, maggots. The new wasp my clan has bred, has a venom that blocks the bodies access to chakra. You won't have access to it for another hour, so don't waste your last moments of life trying.

Small wasps began to emerge from the leader and soon an entire swarm was surrounding the man. With a simple mental command, the entire swarm flew at two of the enemies and within seconds, both men were engulfed by the thousands of wasps. When the man/hive commanded them back the entire colony returned into his body. Almost as if they were never their.

The two men who had just been viciously attacked, couldn't even be identified. Their skin was a sickly blue and purple color, and their bodies were extremely swollen. Their entire reserves of chakra had been eaten away in seconds, and it was obvious they were dead.

The last remaining Root, knowing what to do, immediately bit down on the hidden packet in his mouth, releasing the suicide poison. The poison quickly took effect as it made it's way through his system and shut down his brain, turning it to mush right after. The same could be said for the other Root as their brains were all mush.

The leader sighed at the outcome. He wanted to take at least one with him to Iwa to be interrogated, but it seemed that would not be possible. "Mole, seal one of the intact bodies for examination. Rabbit, get rid of the rest." The woman "Mole," quickly followed her captain's orders, while "Rabbit," dragged the remaining bodies into a pile. Everyone moved out of the way as Rabbit threw a kunai with a Flash Tag connected to it, onto the pile. The flammable powder he had dusted on the pile ignited and the bodies were set ablaze. Job done the Anbu made their way towards Naruto.

Naruto was of course a little angry he didn't get to see the fight, but was still happy to see the Iwa Anbu win. When they arrived he shown them a big smile and proceeded to climb onto the back of a **Iwa Bunshin** of the kind wasp masked Anbu.

The five immediately began dashing off to Iwa, where Naruto would reveal some very shocking information. But for now he was going to get some well deserved shut eye.

 _Three Hours Later - Iwa_

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by large mountains. Looking ahead he saw the lights of his destination glowing in what appeared to be a valley in the mountains. They were travelling on a cut out road on the side of one of the enormous rocks. Judging the size of the village he concluded it covered the same amount of area as Konoha. It wasn't as colorful as Konoha, although it had a cozy look to it and the view was much better than a bunch of stupid trees.

Within minutes they passed through the village gates, not even being stopped by the guards. The sun could be seen rising in between the mountains in the east. Naruto deducted it was about 5:30 in the morning, which was sleeping in time, in his book. The group raced through the village, passing by the occasional civilian, in the direction of the Tsuchikage Tower.

Naruto noticed all the buildings had stone foundations and either stone or wood siding. While they weren't as nice looking as the buildings in Konoha, they were much more sturdy. This meant that during an invasion, most of the buildings would stay intact. When in Konoha, the buildings are easily destroyed. He also noted that not only are the mountains pretty, but they serve as natural defenses. He assumed that someone new to the area would have a hard time navigating them, and large groups would have a tough time getting through together.

Throughout his observing he almost missed that they were about to enter the Tsuchikage Tower. When they stopped at the doors, Naruto hopped off the **Iwa Bunshin** as it crumbled to dirt, and they entered.

Inside, Naruto had to admit it was pretty nice. Marble floors and decorated walls made up the lobby and he would say it was much nicer than the one in Konoha. Their it was all wood and it smelled like old people.

The pretty receptionist just ignored them as she organized the paperwork on her desk. She knew she had no authority over Anbu so she never told them if they could see the Tsuchikage or not.

The Anbu squad led Naruto up the spiralling stairs to the top of the building where the Tsuchikage's office was. When they were at the door, the wasp masked leader just told him to wait until he was called and the four entered.

Naruto sat outside nervous, rehearsing with Kurama what he was going to say. " _Now is the time we have been waiting for, Kurama. Either I'm killed or I become a citizen of Iwa. Hopefully it's the latter."_ " **Just don't come off too aggressive or arrogant. Make sure you say everything in the order we discussed otherwise your ass is grass."** Naruto mentally agreed with him and continued to remain quiet until the door was opened by the female Anbu with the mole mask.

Quickly standing up, he walked into the office. Looking around he noticed the room was pretty similar in layout to the Hokage's room. Turning to what was in front of him, he saw the legendary man he had read about in one of the books Hiruzen gave him. The four foot, Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa, Onoki of Both Scales. He had read that the old man could fly and even had a Kekkei Tota called Dust Release. He was one of the few people out there that could match the Sandaime Hokage in both experience and strength. He also had a well-known hate for Konoha and it's Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the small ugly man. He wanted to laugh at the man's big red nose, but held it together. He bowed and introduced himself. "Hello Tsuchikage-sama. My name is Naruto and I am an orphan who is hoping to become a citizen of Iwa."

The old kage quietly observed the boy and couldn't see anything wrong with. His Anbu would've known if the boy was a spy or not so he was obviously safe. Besides, he had a soft spot for children that his granddaughter Kurotsuchi had given him, and he wasn't one to let an orphan back out into the shinobi world alone. His physical response was taking out a form that when filled out would make him a citizen of Iwa in the archives.

"Before you begin Tsuchikage-sama there are a few things you should know about me." The old man remained silent and nodded to the boy, curious as to what he was about to say.

Naruto took another deep breath before beginning. "First you have to promise me, you will hear me out fully before taking any actions. Then swear upon your village, title as Tsuchikage, and your family, that you will do so." Onoki was confused as to why the youngster made those terms, but just agreed to the them, not seeing anything wrong, and he was curious what the boy had to say. "I promise to not take any actions on you, until I fully hear you out. I swear it on Iwa, my title as Tsuchikage, and my family." Naruto smiled at that and began.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto lifted up his shirt and channeled chakra to his stomach, showing the seal while he said this. Onoki and the Anbu in the room went bug-eyed at that, but Naruto continued. "I was born in Konohagakure, where I spent the majority of my life being beaten, harassed, ignored, and I could go as far as to say tortured. My life there was hell and I had finally had enough. They didn't deserve me, so over the past few months I planned my escape. In the end, I chose Iwa as my best bet. To prove that I mean no harm or ill-intent. I brought a present for you Tsuchikage-sama."

The people in the room were still to shocked to speak as Naruto rolled up his sleeve and unsealed the valuable large scroll. "This scroll is only able to be opened by me. Without my blood and the exact amount of my chakra it is impossible to open." Showing what he meant, he bit his thumb and smeared it onto the scroll, while channeling the correct amount of chakra into it. Immediately it opened and Naruto continued his speech as he unsealed all the contents. "In the scroll is ten special books and one scroll that contains five more. Each has the same seal as the original scroll on it."

The Tsuchikage began to hover over his desk and was soon observing behind the boy, shock still evident on his face. He read the label of each book and the scroll and was anxious as to what would be next. Naruto proceeded to open every book and skim through it's contents for Onoki. By the time the scroll came around, Onoki was about to blow an ancient load. Naruto showed him the contents of the scroll and some dust might of actually came out of his special place.

"And their is the end of my little tour of Konoha's jutsu arsenal and more!" Naruto exclaimed. After quickly sealing everything back to normal, Naruto remembered the icing on the cake. He proceeded to unseal his father's journal and held it under his arm. "There's one more thing I need to show you Tsuchikage-sama." The lightheaded Onoki just nodded with his shit-eating grin still in place. Naruto flipped open the book and quickly went through it's pages. By the time he was half way through, the old man had fainted. The page that got to him, was the one titled "How To Use The Hiraishin."

Naruto softly laughed, and the still shocked Anbu, quickly snapped out of it and woke their leader. Once Onoki was back up and hovering he immediately regained his grin and looked at the boy. "You are most definitely welcome in Iwa, Naruto-kun." He couldn't believe it. The boy was a godsend. The container of the strongest creature in the world, had literally run away from his worst enemy, come to him asking for asylum, and had presented a fucking library of jutsu to him as a gift to show his good-intentions. The boy even had the Yondaime's techniques, with instructions written out. He would have to be insane to turn the kid down.

Naruto smiled, while the once silent Yuki and Yami began to yip in glee. Naruto turned serious again for a minute and reminded himself he had another thing he had to get off his chest. "Do you have a shower, by any chance Tsuchikage-sama? It is very important that I take one right now." Onoki was in too good a mood at the moment to deny the boy anything, even that odd request. The old man just nodded and pointed to the door on the left side of the room. Naruto thanked him and sealed the journal and scroll away before walking to the bathroom.

Entering, he locked the door, let Yuki and Yami out, and started his little cleansing. First he took off the contacts blocking his amethyst eyes from the world. Next he wet a towel and proceeded to remove the makeup from his face, showing off his whisker marks. Then was the last step. He removed his clothes and started the shower, before hopping in and scrubbing away at his hair. The dye would rinse off with water, which was why he got this particular one in the first place.

Stepping out, he looked at the mirror satisfied with his usual look. He quickly dried himself off and got dressed. The foxes ran up his body and chose to curl up on his shoulders and take a nap, since all the traveling had tired them out. Naruto opened up the door and immediately, several gasps filled the room.

Onoki looked confused and had a face that demanded an explanation. The Anbu were shocked at first, but soon got over it, and the female of the group wanted to run up and squeeze the adorable little boy for being so ridiculously cute.

"What is with the look, Naruto-kun? Why do you look like that?" Onoki asked. He didn't mind, but he wanted to know what the point of it was. Although he was getting a little anxious since he had a bad feeling, and Naruto resembled someone he was not very fond of.

"Before I tell you, I must tell you my dreams." A soft sigh escaped his lips before he began. "My dream is to one way day destroy the village that tormented me my entire life. My dream is to bring back my once prideful clan that my mother was taken from. My dream is to end the ones that let my clan be destroyed for their own selfish reasons. My dream is to crush the ones that my _father_ once killed over a thousand Iwa nin by himself to protect. My father is the man you and I hate the most Tsuchikage-sama. He is the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. The reason I changed my look was for two reasons. One was too escape easier, and the second was so you would not judge me right away because of who I look like."

Anger and joy filled the old man's heart. The boy was obviously that man's son. He had the looks and it made sense that the Yellow Flash sealed the Kyuubi into his child. He was angry because of who he was, but it was soon extinguished by joy. The reason being, he just realised what this meant. The son of the man he despised most wanted to serve under him, and destroy Konoha. The irony was unreal and soon his shit-eating grin was back full force.

The Anbu in the room were shocked to hear this, but soon they shared identical faces to their leader. "This is completely fine Naruto-kun, and I understand you hate your father, so I won't try to take revenge on him through you." Naruto just gulped at that and continued to listen. " I am very sorry about what we helped do to your clan. If it helps any, I would like to let you know that I was there, and I personally have never seen such a powerful and amazing group of people. They took down so many of us during the battle despite our overwhelming numbers. It wasn't anything personal, but a matter of prevention. The Uzumaki's were extremely strong and allied with our enemies Konoha and Suna. We feared that if a battle between Kumo, Kiri, and us against Konoha, Suna, and Uzu commenced, we would lose because of Uzu. So we ganged up against them in an unfair battle. If Uzu was neutral in the war, it would of never happened, but they were too dangerous to keep around. I hope you understand this Naruto-kun." Naruto just smiled at Onoki and nodded softly.

"I completely understand Tsuchikage-sama. I was angry at you at first, when I originally heard about it, but thinking changed my thoughts on it. It was during a war. One enemy battled others. That is what happens during war and I understand what you did. If I were in your situation I would have probably done the same. What I am angry about is how Konoha abandoned them during their time of need. Konoha knew about the attack a week before it happened, but didn't lift a finger to help. Instead they planned on using my mother, who they had received to be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki just a little earlier, and rebuild the Uzumaki in Konoha, through her. That way they could control our power directly instead of us living freely."

Onoki couldn't help, but feel relieved and pissed at that. Relieved that Naruto didn't blame Iwa for what happened to his clan, and pissed that Konoha went that low to their closest allies.

Remembering the forms, Onoki quickly floated back over to his desk and grabbed them, and brought them over to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, do you wish to join the academy? I believe you would need to become a shinobi in order to complete your goals." Hearing the quick "hai," he grabbed those forms too.

When all the paperwork was complete, Onoki just smiled at the boy. "Congratulations Naruto-kun, you are now officially, a citizen of Iwa and a student at the academy. The classes already started a few months ago, but I signed you up to start next week. You are going to be in the same class as my granddaughter Kurotsuchi." Naruto smiled at that and mentally prayed that this "Kurotsuchi," didn't inherit her looks from her grandfather's side of the family.

"For now Naruto-kun, how about you come stay with my family and I. We have plenty of spare rooms, and this way you can get to know Kurotsuchi, as well as not live alone." Naruto wanted to burst into tears. He in a way had just gained a family. He would finally not be alone. His answer was a hug to Onoki and the surprised old man just hugged back.

"So do you want to go see your new home?" Naruto just smiled some more and Onoki led him out of the building and towards Naruto's new home.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Well how was chapter four? I don't know if you don't tell me, so make sure to leave a review. I will try my best to get chapter five out as soon as possible. Thank you for reading Revenge In Iwa, ja ne.


End file.
